starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest, Part I
"Jewel Quest, Part I"' '''is the first episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It features the song "There's a Bit of Magic in Everything" and directly continues in next episode, "Jewel Quest, Part II", together forming the show's pilot episode. The events of the pilot were also retold in a book. Its international titles include Catalan "'La recerca de la joia'", French "'À la recherche des joyaux - Partie 1'", German "'Die Jagd nach Merlins Schlüssel, Teil 1'", Polish "'Wyprawa po klejnoty, część 1'", Portuguese "'A demanda das jóias'", Russian "'Дикий камень 1'", Serbo-Croat "'U potrazi za draguljima 1. deo'", and Spanish "'Las joyas de la corona'''". The time has come for the young Princess Gwenevere has come to enter the revered Circle of Friendship ceremony and bond with her magical animal. But the peace in Avalon is disturbed when the evil Lady Kale finds the powerful Dark Stone and attacks Merlin to steal the Crown Jewels... Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, King Jared, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Cleo, Spike, Sugar, Wintermane, Goliath * Guest characters: Hawk, father unicorn, teen unicorns * Locations: The Great Forests, Crystal Palace, Friendship Ring, Merlin's cottage, Wild Magic * Items and concepts: Enchanted Jewels, Circle of Friendship, Crown Jewels, Crystal Carriage, Jewel Box, Merlin's key, royal family, Travel Trees Plot summary Somewhere within the Great Forests, the evil Lady Kale discovers a Wild Magic portal containing a mysterious magic jewel. She claims and tunes it to herself, bonding with her two dweasels that detected it. Now equipped with the immense power of her newly-dubbed Dark Stone, Kale is finally ready to take over Avalon by force. At the Friendship Ring, the good wizard Merlin is preparing Princess Gwenevere for her upcoming Circle of Friendship ceremony. He explains that in order to wield the Sun Stone and become a Jewel Rider, Gwenevere must bond with a magical animal. The lesson is interrupted by his hawk animal servant that tells Merlin that trouble is brewing. Meanwhile, a uniquely winged unicorn named Sunstar tries to play ball with some other unicorns. She gets teased for having wings and yet not being able to fly. Her father tries to reassure her. Merlin arrives to save a doe trapped in a wild magic bubble, but this turns out to be a bait and he gets trapped in a magic bubble by Lady Kale's Dark Stone. The witch confronts him and demands the key to the Jewel Box, which contains the Crown Jewels of Avalon. Merlin pretends to give up to her threats, but the hawk from earlier is summoned and steals it away. Kale is furious and blasts the defiant wizard (still in the bubble) into the dangerous Wild Magic for him to perish there. At the Crystal Palace, Gwenevere, the other Jewel Riders Fallon and Tamara, and Drake of the Pack learn from King Jared and Queen Anya about a mysterious threat to the kingdom. The girls decide to check out Merlin's house and find it totally ransacked. Merlin's talking owl Archie tells them that someone stole the Jewel Box and so the girls ride off in the Crystal Carriage (along with Fallon on Moondance) to find it. After a long aerial chase, Kale's dragon Grimm fire breath nearly fries the hawk that crash-lands in a forest. Sunstar, who just happened to be walking nearby, is tasked with taking the key to the Crystal Palace. But Sunstar does not run very far, as the pursuing Kale soon catches her in a net. After a ride through the Wild Magic via the Travel Trees, the girls find Kale with Sunstar imprisoned in her Dragon Wagon. They rush to attack, Fallon brings down Kale's vehicle before Grimm can fly away, and a battle ensues as Fallon and Tamara take on the witch in a magic duel. Gwen manages to sneak the key from Sunstar, and Spike (one of Tamara's baby animals) bravely throws himself into the Dark Stone beam to shield Tamara and is blasted down. In the chaos that ensues, Grimm takes off and Kale escapes into the Wild Magic with the stolen Jewel Box and the captive unicorn... (Illustrations from the book.) Original script In this draft, Princess Guinevere (Gwenevere), Melody (Tamara), Alexandra (Fallon), and Shawn (Drake) ride the Wild Magic with their friends Amber (Sunstar), Cleo, Samantha (Sugar), Rusty (Spike), Moonglow (Moondance), and Thunder (Thunderbolt). There is also a later completely cut character of Gwen's little sister Tara, while Kale's magic is green and not red. Storyboard Gallery Videos See also * Jewel Quest * List of episodes External links * Slugged storyboard * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season